Maleńkaja
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Rosja, Białoruś, Ukraina. Historia w roli dekoracji.


Bojarzy nazywają ich wróblętami. Troje dzieci, troje wróbląt, jedno bardziej szare od drugiego. Ukraina, Rosja i Białoruś, ich ukochana siostrzyczka.  
Maleńkaja.

*

Białoruś wcale nie jest rozpieszczana przez rodzeństwo. No, może troszeczkę. Odrobinkę.  
Może i wstążki są drogie i nie takie znowu potrzebne, ale dlaczego nie, skoro Ukraina tak bardzo lubi wplatać je w złote włosy siostry? Może i Rosja nie znosi kotów, ale dlaczego miałby zabraniać Nastassji trzymania w domu kociaka, kiedy jej samej zdarza się cisnąć w zwierzątko kamieniem?  
_Wiesz, Maleńkaja? Jak podrośniesz, nauczę cię, jak to się robi z ludźmi._

*

To wcale nie jest tak, że Białoruś kocha Rosję bardziej niż Ukrainę. Nie, wcale nie. Po prostu Ukraina, oprócz tego, że patrzy tak ciepło i śmieje się najpiękniej na świecie, potrafi też płakać, a wtedy Maleńkaja czuje się bezradna - a przy Rosji nie można być bezradną. Rosja nigdy nie płacze, i nawet jeśli jego uścisk nie jest tak miękki jak uścisk siostry, to z ramion Iwana widać więcej,_ hoop i do góry, widzisz, Maleńkaja, przerosłaś nas wszystkich!_  
Białoruś lubi dla żartu okładać brata piąstkami.  
Jej piąstki stają się coraz twardsze, muszą już zostawiać siniaki, Nastassja dobrze o tym wie. I nie ma zamiaru się martwić.  
Przecież jej wolno.

*

Lato w ich kraju przypomina trochę pszczołę, a trochę ptaka – jest złote od słońca, pachnie ciepło jak miód i trzeba je chwytać pazurami, nie darować ani jednej chwili. Dla Białorusi i jej rodzeństwa lato to coś, co się przebiega, przepływa, wdycha pełną piersią, zbiera garściami i czego nigdy nie ma dość. Ciągle za mało, i ciepła, i jagód, i krótkich, zielonych nocy. Piasku na plaży i kąpieli w leśnych jeziorach, a na te niedługo zrobi się już całkiem za zimno.  
Zawsze za mało.  
- Wiecie – odzywa się Rosja, złoty od słońca i piasku klejącego się do mokrej skóry. – Gdyby Tatarzy dali mi kawałek ziemi, sadziłbym na nim tylko żółte kwiaty.  
- A ja – Ukraina kładzie się obok, rozrzuca ręce szeroko, jak do zagarnięcia całego lata. – Ja bym wybrała sobie taki kawałek, na którym nie ma drzew, ale tak zupełnie nie ma, tylko trawa i niebo. I jeździłabym od rana do nocy.  
- I zajeździłabyś konia.  
- To co? Byłoby mi wolno!  
- Właśnie! – popiera siostrę Białoruś i przekrzykują się jeszcze dobrą chwilę, troje wróbląt, jedno bardziej złote od drugiego.

*

Lato kończy się, a razem z nim kończy się coś jeszcze. Powoli, tak powoli, że Białoruś spostrzega to dopiero, kiedy tego czegoś nienazwanego już w ogóle nie ma.  
- Dlaczego nie chodzisz z nami nad jezioro?  
- Jesteśmy już na to za duzi, Maleńkaja.  
- Bez ciebie to nie to samo.  
- Wiem – Rosja, śmiejąc się, całuje siostrę w czoło, a potem chwyta w pasie i podnosi, hoop i w górę, na to najwyraźniej jeszcze nie są za duzi. A potem mija kolejne lato, i jeszcze kolejne, a razem z nimi na dobre mija czas trzech wróbląt, jednego bardziej szarego niż drugie.  
Dla Iwana lato staje się czerwone. I, chociaż Rosja nigdy o tym nie mówi, chociaż zawsze w milczeniu wraca i rzuca się na posłanie, Białoruś wie, że po raz pierwszy w życiu dłuży mu się w nieskończoność.

*

- Alona! Maleńkaja! Wstawajcie, szybko!  
Szarpnięcie za ramię, przez chwilę wszystko rozmazuje się w pędzie, słabe światło kaganka, rumieniec na twarzy Rosji, własne ubrania narzucane byle jak, noc, konie, plecy Ukrainy, drzewa mijane w galopie i...  
- Widzicie?  
O tak. Widzą. A właściwie nie, nie widzą, gdzieś zniknął pałacyk, zabudowania, wszystko. Wzrok dopiero po chwili wyłapuje resztki żaru i Białoruś zaczyna rozumieć, że tamta czerwień na policzkach brata to wcale nie rumieniec. Zeskakują z siodeł, _uważaj, Maleńkaja, nie oparz się_.  
- Wszyscy? – pyta cicho Ukraina. - Chan i jego baby, i...  
- Wszyscy! Koniec z Tatarami, koniec z... Alona! Maleńkaja! – Rosja chwyta siostry za ręce, wskakuje pomiędzy nadpalone, żarzące się jeszcze belki. – Chodźcie tu do mnie!  
- Ale...  
- No co? Wolno nam! Maleńkaja – powtarza Iwan, okręcając siostrę dookoła. – Wiesz, że jesteśmy teraz u siebie? Już nie kawałek ziemi, tylko całość, nasza, żółte kwiaty i niebo, i wszystko, Maleńkaja! Chodź, zatańczymy!  
I tańczą, Rosja i jego ukochana siostrzyczka, zadeptując resztki żaru, rozrzucając jeszcze ciepły popiół czubkami butów, a Ukraina klaszcze i śmieje się, zaśmiewa aż do łez.

*

Zanim to jednak nastąpi – żółte kwiaty i niebo, i wszystko – w domu Rosji pojawia się ktoś jeszcze. Car, mówi Alona. Gosudar, mówi Iwan. Ktoś, komu znowu należy się kłaniać.  
- Jest nasz? – upewnia się szeptem Białoruś, kiedy obie, ona i Ukraina, przysiadają w głębokim dygu.  
- A my jego.  
Gosudar jest złoty jak sierpniowe słońce, ma dobre, mocne imię, Iwan - i Białoruś właściwie mogłaby go polubić, ale w oczach gosudara kryje się też postanowienie nie do obalenia. Car nie chce wróbląt, chce orłów i wreszcie staje się tak, że już nikt nie ma czasu myśleć ani o niebie, ani o żółtych kwiatach, ani o niczym innym.

*

Carówny lubią Rosję, chcą mieć go zawsze przy sobie. Wania, pomóż mi zsiąść z konia! Waniuszka, opowiedz o pradziadku! Wania, Waniuszka, Wielka Księżna ci każe! Carówny uśmiechają się łaskawie, podają do ucałowania koniuszki białych palców i po kawałeczku wykradają Białorusi brata.  
Gosudar, myśli Białoruś, patrząc w fiołkowe oczy Rosji. Gosudar też wykrada jej brata, kawałek po kawałeczku, jedno czerwone lato po drugim, zmienia go krok po kroku. W oczach Iwana kryje się teraz postanowienie nie do obalenia i jest mu z tym tak do twarzy, że Białoruś nie potrafi nienawidzić gosudara, nawet, jeśli powinna. Nawet, jeśli ostatnie ślady po trzech wróblętach zastąpił czarny orzeł haftowany białymi rękami carówien.

*

Po pewnym czasie wszyscy, i Rosja, i Ukraina, i Białoruś uczą się, że car jest zupełnie jak lato, złoty, zmuszający do chwytania wszystkiego pazurami i tak jak lato, przemija bardzo szybko. Po pewnym czasie Iwan uczy się znajdować trochę czasu, najpierw po chwilce dla siebie i swoich złocistych marzeń, potem dla sióstr.  
- Pamiętasz, bracie? Miałeś mnie nauczyć, jak to się robi z ludźmi.  
- A więc patrz, Maleńkaja.  
Białoruś, której piąstki już dawno zdążyły rozwinąć się w pięści, patrzy bardzo uważnie i uczy się szybko, tu jest żołądek, a tu splot słoneczny, a jeśli uderzyć w gardło naprawdę, ale to naprawdę mocno...  
Śnieg pod nogami Białorusi rozkwita na czerwono, a Rosja gładzi ją pieszczotliwie po złotych włosach. Bardzo dobrze, Malenkaja.  
Rosja, jej kochany, mądry brat.

*

Rosja wydaje się Białorusi tak mądry, tak wielki i tak bliski, że w pewnym momencie wszystko zaczyna być jak dawniej – a to, oczywiście, niemożliwe, bo Nastassję już przestało bawić słońce i piasek na plaży, teraz Nastassja najbardziej lubi kłaść się w plamie księżycowego światła i wdychać zapach siana, złocisty jak sam gosudar. Kolorowe wstążki we włosach zastąpiła szarfami wiązanymi mocno wokół wąskiej talii, często podkrada pachnidła siostrze, a zamiast kotów woli ludzi o psich oczach.  
Maleńkaja już dawno przestała być taka maleńkaja.  
- Gdyby ktoś mnie szukał, powiedz, że poszedłem się kąpać.  
I to jest właśnie to, o czym Białoruś zapomina, skradając się za bratem.

*

To nie to samo. To zupełnie nie to samo i wcale nie tak, że Nastassja, ukryta za krzakiem leszczyny, pożera wzrokiem szerokie ramiona Rosji czy tę męską zabaweczkę, która tak często przewija się w głupawych żartach Polski. To przecież dobrze zna, pamięta jeszcze z dzieciństwa i teraz tylko się dziwi, odrobinę. A może jest po prostu trochę zła, bo to już nie to samo i...  
Kiedyś tego nie było, myśli Białoruś, wpatrując się w pierś brata i och, wiele by dała, żeby to gorąco, rozlewające się pod skórą, uderzało akurat w policzki, nigdzie indziej. Tego nie było, myśli, zagryzając wargi. Nie było wijących się lekko kosmyków, przechodzących w popielatoszarą linię wzdłuż brzucha i...  
- Maleńkaja! – Rosja odwraca się, nagłym ruchem zanurza aż po szyję. – Nie widzisz, że jestem... Och, co chcesz?  
- Ukraina cię woła – odpowiada Białoruś, po czym odwraca się na pięcie i odbiega, znika w zaroślach jak mała dziewczynka.  
Później najwyżej powie, że się przesłyszała.

*

Tak naprawdę nic się zmienia. Czasem tylko Białoruś patrzy na brata, jakby chciała o coś zapytać – i milczy.

*

Może i podkradanie się do Rosji, kiedy ten odsypia kolejną bitwę, jest nieuczciwe. Odrobinkę.  
Białoruś wsuwa się bezszelestnie pod szorstki koc, obejmuje brata ramieniem, o tak. Tylko sobie myśli. O złotym zapachu siana, o trzech równych, dziecięcych oddechach. Co z tego, że to już zupełnie nie to samo? Przecież jej wolno.  
Zamyka oczy.  
Iwan pachnie wojną. Białoruś przysuwa się nieco bliżej, ciepły oddech brata łaskocze ją w policzek. Iwan pachnie wojną, a więc końmi, końskim i ludzkim potem, i prochem, i dymem, i czymś jeszcze, czymś, co właściwie powinno być obrzydliwe. A nie jest. Jeśli siano pachnie ciepło, to wojna – gorąco, właśnie tak.  
Gorąco, gorąco, myśli Nastassja i bardzo chciałaby, żeby ten żar rozlewał się tylko na policzkach, nigdzie indziej. Gorąco. Lato. Lato i trzy wróblęta, jedno bardziej szare od drugiego, i szare, szare włosy Rosji i...  
Dłoń wsuwa się ostrożnie pod koszulę brata. Gorąco. A pod palcami miękkość szarych, wijących się kosmyczków, i równe, mocne tętno i skóra wilgotna od potu. Gorąco. A pot jest słony, myśli Białoruś i sama nie wie, jak to się dzieje, że odnajduje ustami usta Rosji.  
I w tym momencie Iwan się budzi.  
- Maleńkaja? – Unosi się, zdziwiony. – Co ty robisz?  
Maleńkaja zrywa się na równe nogi.  
- Nic – odpowiada, po czym odwraca się na pięcie i znika, ucieka jak mała dziewczynka.  
Przecież jej wolno.

*

Ubranie, przesiąknięte światłem księżyca, zapachem siana i potem przylega do skóry. Gorąco, myśli Białoruś, zaciskając usta. Gorąco, tak strasznie parno.  
Białoruś odwiązuje szarfę, wolno zsuwa sukienkę z ramion. Żadna różnica. Wciąż parno, wciąż za gorąco. Dłonie – zimne, zawsze zimne - przesuwają się wolno od piersi do brzucha. Gorąco. Jeśli się zastanowić, myśli Nastassja, letnie noce to naprawdę żadna atrakcja. A zapachem siana można się udusić.  
Białoruś splata zimne dłonie tuż poniżej brzucha i myśli sobie jeszcze, że Iwan jest głupi.

*

Kopyta łomoczą o zmarzniętą ziemię, dwa niemal identyczne gniadosze, Rosja ze śmiechem dopędza Ukrainę.  
- Tylko spróbuj, braciszku!  
- Żebyś wiedziała, że spróbuję!  
Alona pochyla się nisko, jej śmiech ginie w końskiej grzywie, ostroga w bok i jazda, jej nie można doścignąć, nigdy. A Białoruś stoi w oknie dworku, nieruchoma jak błękitno-złota ikona. I patrzy.  
Tak naprawdę wcale nie jest do nich podobna.  
I nie chodzi nawet o to, że ich włosy są wróblo szare, a jej złote, nie chodzi o to, że zawsze była drobniejsza niż rodzeństwo, bardziej wiotka, bez tego krzepkiego ciepła w sylwetce, zawsze trochę bledsza i o zimniejszych dłoniach. Nie, wcale nie.  
Chodzi o śmiech.  
Kiedy Rosja i Ukraina się śmieją, śmieją się ich oczy, usta, uniesione brwi i zarumienione policzki,_ śmieją się pełną gębą_, jak powiedziałby Polska. A Białoruś nawet uśmiech ma mniejszy i bledszy, nieznaczne uniesienie kącików ust, zęby zawsze ukryte i tylko leciutki błysk na dnie oczu. Zawsze mniejsza, zawsze bledsza, zawsze trochę mniej szara, Białoruś wcale nie jest do nich podobna.  
Nastassja patrzy, jak Rosja ściąga Ukrainę z siodła i dla żartu przerzuca sobie przez ramię, patrzy na migające w powietrzu pięści i łydki siostry – i definitywnie obraża się na lato.  
Za to, że najwyraźniej skończyło się tylko dla niej.

*

Jeśli istnieje jakiś punkt, w którym Maleńkaja jest podobna do brata, to tym punktem musi być zima.  
Czasami oczy Rosji przypominają niebo w słoneczny, styczniowy dzień, pogodne i lodowate jednocześnie, a w oczach Białorusi kryje się zimowa noc, pełna zamieci i wilczego skradania - i nawet jeśli to nie jest do końca to samo, to jednak zimę można spokojnie kochać.

Tu żołądek, a tu splot słoneczny, a jeśli uderzyć w gardło... Ciepła, szorstka dłoń zamyka się na nadgarstku.  
- Nie, Maleńkaja. On będzie naszym przyjacielem.  
Właśnie zimą Białoruś po raz pierwszy spotyka Litwę.

*

Zimne ręce splecione tuż poniżej brzucha, a na udach krew i światło księżyca – właśnie taką Nastassję Taurys obejmuje wzrokiem, taka odbija się w jego oczach, jeszcze bielsza niż w rzeczywistości, obramowana czernią jego źrenic. Białoruś nie musi odwracać głowy, żeby to wiedzieć. Przecież wszystko zaczęło się od patrzenia. Cierpliwego, oddanego, psiego patrzenia, na tyle zachwyconego, że mu na nie pozwalała, bo dlaczegóż by nie?  
Potem nastąpiło słuchanie, całkiem przypadkiem zasłyszany strzęp historii, którą Litwa opowiadał Rosji. I nawet jeśli legendy Litwy nie są tak ładne jak te, które gosudar przywoził z dalekich krajów – serce w srebrnej szkatule i lustro odbijające najpiękniejsze kobiety świata – to znacznie łatwiej w nie uwierzyć, bo jest w nich bura ziemia i podstęp, i krew. Są dobrą zapłatą, toteż Białoruś zażądała od Taurysa, żeby opowiedział jej wszystkie, jakie tylko zna.  
I stało się tak, że wieczorami stawała się samym słuchaniem, jak on stawał się samym patrzeniem. I tak już zostało, nawet jeśli w pewnym momencie historie skończyły się i do słuchania zostało już tylko milczenie. Tak wierne i tak psie, że po prostu trzeba było je przerwać.  
- Chodź tutaj – mówi Białoruś, leżąc w trawie, w plamie księżycowego światła, a Litwa zbliża się posłusznie. Patrzenie w końcu doprowadza do dotyku, dotyku aż do krwi i takiego gorąca, że...  
- Nastassja – szepcze miękko Litwa. I wszystko psuje.

*

Białoruś wie, że jeśli coś upuści, to Litwa schyli się pierwszy, a jeśli wymierzy mu przy tym kopniaka – jako ostatni zapyta, za co. I wie jeszcze, że mimo podobnego wyrazu oczu, Litwa nie jest tym samym, co psy znane jej z dworu gosudara, potężne, o lśniącej sierści, psy, które skaczą na kolana, łaszą się, skomlą i domagają pieszczot. Taurys nigdy niczego się nie domaga, po prostu idzie przy nodze. Cicho, wiernie i beznadziejnie cierpliwie.

*

- Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz o Córce Słońca* – żąda Białoruś, śledząc wzrokiem kołujące dziedzińcem liście. Litwa siada na schodkach, tuż przy jej nogach.  
- Dawno temu, w pewnej dalekiej krainie, żyło rodzeństwo: książę i księżniczka. Zawsze trzymali się razem, razem przebiegali potężne lasy, razem przebywali jeziora. A gdy książę dorósł do ożenku, postawił jeden warunek: wybranka musi być jeśli nie piękniejsza, to co najmniej tak piękna jak jego ukochana siostra. A księżniczka była naprawdę niezwykłej urody – Taurys urywa na chwilę, obejmuje Białoruś spojrzeniem. - Miała włosy barwy dojrzałej pszenicy, oczy błękitne jak chabry i uśmiech jasny jak lipcowe słońce...  
- Duchem nadal jesteś w lecie, prawda? – zauważa chłodno Nastassja.  
- W każdym razie bardzo bym chciał – uśmiecha się Litwa, po czym kontynuuje: - Rozesłano w tym celu posłańców na cztery strony świata, a tamci szukali wszędzie, szukali w górach i na morskim wybrzeżu, i pośród starych puszcz, i między jeziorami, ale równie pięknej nie znaleźli. Wtedy to książę postanowił poślubić własną siostrę...  
Białoruś wie, że odbija się w nim cała, w oczach, w opowieści, w tym miłym dla ucha, przytłumionym głosie bajarza. Pewnie niełatwo będzie od tego odwyknąć, ale...  
Pszenica. Lipcowe słońce.  
Białoruś przysłania chabrowe oczy rzęsami i myśli sobie jeszcze, że Litwa jest głupi.

*

Tego dnia Białoruś się stroi. Na ramionach błękitny płaszczyk, puszysty jak cień na śniegu, w uszach kamienie ciemne jak zimowa noc, a na nogach wyszywane prawdziwymi perełkami buciki po Wielkiej Księżnej.  
- Wyglądasz jak carówna – zauważa z uznaniem Rosja, kiedy mijają się w drzwiach.

Tego dnia kopyta łomoczą o zmarzniętą ziemię. Jest zimno, zimno, pewnie niedługo spadnie śnieg.  
Białoruś pozwala, by Litwa pomógł jej zsiąść z konia.  
- Odejdź – mówi, podając mu do ucałowania koniuszki białych palców, a jej głos brzmi jak zaproszenie na carski bal i pierwsze mrozy w jej domu, tak nieodwołalnie, że nawet Taurys musi zrozumieć...  
- Dlaczego?  
- Masz za dobre serce, Litwa. Teraz odejdź.  
- Maleńkaja...  
Nastassja gwałtownie podrywa głowę.  
- Maleńkaja – powtarza cicho Taurys. – Tak cię nazywa, prawda?  
Białoruś patrzy na niego przez chwilę, po czym odwraca się na pięcie i znika, ucieka jak mała dziewczynka. I już wcale nie widzi wyrazu bardzo ludzkiego cierpienia w psich oczach Litwy.

*

Podzwanianie kopyt o lód, cichy szelest płóz. Świst bata.  
- Na! Żwawiej!  
Gdzieś nad ich głowami kraczą wrony, woźnica pociąga łyk gorzałki, parska, otrząsa się i klnie cicho, a kopyta podzwaniają coraz szybciej.  
- Żywo!  
Nie ma w tym żadnej harmonii, w tych dźwiękach zimy, lód sobie, gorzałka sobie i wrony sobie, a jeśli szukać w tym swojego odbicia, to chyba rozbitego na tysiąc kawałków. A Rosja ma oczy zamknięte, ale to nic, tak właśnie powinno być. Kiedy indziej może nawet zdziwiłaby się, że tak łatwo było od tego odwyknąć, ale teraz, kto by o tym myślał teraz, kiedy...  
Białoruś opiera policzek o ramię brata, miękkie od sobolego futra.  
_Rosja zostaje. Rosja zostaje w domu na całą zimę_.

*

Białoruś odrzuca głowę do tyłu, długie rzęsy na przemian wznoszą się i chylą, gdy lodowe płatki, delikatniejsze od wszystkiego co zna, wpadają jej do oczu. Śnieg pada coraz gęściej, sięga już dobrze powyżej kostek.  
_Patrz na mnie._  
Może nawet powinna się dziwić, że tańczy jej się tak lekko, ale nie teraz, nie teraz, teraz Białoruś chce tylko, żeby Rosja podszedł do okna i zobaczył jak jego ukochana siostrzyczka tańczy, wiruje jak płatek śniegu. A wokół zapada zimowa noc, pełna zamieci i wilczego skradania.  
_Patrz na mnie. Podejdź, podejdź wreszcie i patrz. Długo patrz, chciwie, jak wtedy, gdy z gosudarem zaglądacie tam daleko, daleko, aż za horyzont. _  
Białoruś przymyka oczy, wyobrażając sobie spojrzenie brata, obrysowujące aksamitny dzwon jej spódnicy, linię pleców, kontury piersi, spojrzenie, w którym kryje się postanowienie nie do obalenia.  
_Patrz na mnie. Teraz, zaraz, natychmiast! Patrz!_  
- Maleńkaja!  
Białoruś otwiera oczy, zatrzymuje się, zdyszana, zarumieniona, ze śniegiem topniejącym na rozchylonych ustach. Rosja staje w otwartych drzwiach, jego sylwetka obrysowana czerwonawym światłem.  
- Malenkaja! Wracaj mi tu zaraz! Nie widzisz, że zaczyna się śnieżyca?

*

Siedzą przy kominku, wprost na podłodze, brat i siostra, jedno tak samo czerwone od żaru jak drugie. Flaszeczka krąży w tę i z powrotem, pij, pij, siostrzyczko. Pij, bracie. Wódka rozgrzewa.  
- Z kim ty chciałaś tam tańczyć, co, Maleńkaja? Z zadymką czy z Generałem Mrozem? – Rosja przesuwa dłonią wzdłuż włosów siostry, wilgotnych od topniejącego śniegu.  
- Sama dla siebie, bracie. Przecież mi wolno.  
Iwan wzrusza ramionami, przysuwa się bliżej ognia. Białoruś bezwiednie robi to samo, teraz już stykają się kolanami. A wódka smakuje jak siarczysty mróz.  
- Rosja?  
- Co?  
- Pamiętasz jeszcze, jak z Ukrainą uczyliście mnie tańczyć?  
- Pytanie! – Rosja uśmiecha się, a w tym uśmiechu są wszystkie noce, jakie Białoruś przeżyła, te pachnące sianem, te płonące i te pełne zamieci. Pięścią wybija takt o deski.  
- Maleńka-maleńka-maleńka-ma-ja... Ale też uczyliśmy cię, kiedy było ciepło. Latem. Pamiętam, zawsze się złościłaś, jak Alona...  
- Wplatała mi jakieś wiechcie we włosy, tak. A pamiętasz, jak tańczyliśmy, kiedy Tatarzy...  
Iwan odwraca głowę.  
- Co mam nie pamiętać? – pyta i chociaż w jego oczach odbija się żar, Białoruś wie, że tak naprawdę kryje się tam zimowe niebo, jasne i lodowate. Jak wódka, a wódka rozgrzewa, cudownie rozgrzewa, takim ciepłem, które wcale nie uderza w policzki, tylko niżej i... Nachylić się, blisko, bliziutko, do policzka brata, jeszcze bliżej...

Rosja ogląda się gdzieś za siebie.  
- Słyszysz?  
O tak. Słyszy. Dzikie, zajadłe ujadanie psów i wycie, nakładające się na przeciągłe zawodzenie wiatru. Zwyczajna rzecz, zimowe noce mają to do siebie, że są pełne wilczego skradania.  
- Znowu podchodzą pod zagrody – Rosja spluwa do ogniska, zrywa się i po chwili Białoruś jest już całkiem sama. A za oknami wiatr śpiewa przeciągle i śnieżyca tańczy z Generałem Mrozem.

*

Wódka smakuje jak siarczysty mróz, a jeśli pije się mróz haustami i jeszcze w dodatku ma się zimową noc w oczach, może to prowadzić do najbardziej szalonych pomysłów, dużo szaleńszych od tego. Białoruś mogłaby spokojnie powiedzieć, że to wina wódki, że przez wódkę leży teraz na łóżku brata, w koszuli zsuwającej się z ramienia i czeka, nasłuchuje tak pilnie. Mogłaby, ale po co?  
Przecież jej wolno.

*

- Maleńkaja? Co ty tu robisz?  
- Było mi zimno – kłamie Białoruś, kłamią jej białe policzki, a jeśli nawet rozpłomienione spojrzenie nie kłamie, można je przecież przysłonić powiekami.  
Gorąco, za gorąco, żeby pamiętać, że na dworze gosudara zamknięte oczy najczęściej oznaczają kłamstwo.  
- Ty chcesz coś ode mnie, siostrzyczko – stwierdza Rosja, siadając koło niej. – No? Co chciałaś?  
- Chodź, powiem ci na ucho. No chodź, nachyl się...  
Białoruś wczepia zimne palce we włosy brata, ustami odnajduje jego usta, chciwie, zachłannie odnajduje.  
- Przestań – Iwan odsuwa się, gdy przerzuca mu nogi przez kolana. – To nie jest zabawne.  
- Pamiętasz, bracie? Miałeś mnie nauczyć.  
- Przestań. I odejdź, ale zaraz – Rosja nie pozwala Nastassji sięgnąć do guzików koszuli, chwyta ją za nadgarstki. Mocno, pewnie zostaną siniaki, ale to dobrze, właśnie tak powinno być. Białoruś uśmiecha się i tego Iwan zatrzymać już nie może, tych unoszących się leniwie kącików ust, ani nóg zamykających się wokół jego bioder i...  
- Przestań! Powiedziałem!  
Iwan zamierza się, wierzchem dłoni uderza siostrę w twarz – i to jest pierwszy raz, kiedy Rosja bije Białoruś.

*

Śnieg jest tak zimny, że to aż boli, ale tak jest dobrze, tak właśnie powinno być. Stąpanie boso po śniegu i wiatr szarpiący cienką koszulę to dobra cena za pewność, że Rosja pobiegnie za nią.  
- Białoruś!  
Iwan chwyta ją za ramiona, siłą wciąga do domu.  
- Białoruś, nie rób tego więcej – mówi, po czym pospiesznie całuje siostrę w czoło i odchodzi, znika w głębi domu, a w jego głosie, w tym szybkim, chłodnym pocałunku jest coś tak nieodwołalnego, że...  
Nastassja wie, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie Maleńkają. Powoli unosi dłoń do policzka.  
To nic, to tylko śnieg topnieje.

*Córka Słońca - jest to prawdziwa litewska legenda, można ją znaleźć w "Baśniach Litewskich" wydawnictwa Exlibris (dzieło zbiorowe studentów bałtystyki)


End file.
